Saix and the waffles
by SaixPuppy7
Summary: It's Waffle Tuesday at the castle and Saix can't wait to get some waffles. What happens when people keep stopping him from getting to the kitchen? Will Saix ever get some waffles? Rated T for Larxene's mouth. A little Xemsai included.


**Saix And The Waffles **

It was another gloomy day at The World That Never Was. Well it was always a gloomy day. There was never any sunshine because there was no sun, only the moonlight from Kingdom Hearts. The castle was boring and dull it was only one color which was white. But only one day of the week would make every member in the organization feel like they had hearts. That one day of the week would take all the boringness and dullness away. That day happened to be today, it was Tuesday but not just any Tuesday it was "Waffle Tuesday". The member that liked Waffle Tuesday the most happened to be Saix. Most of the members thought he didn't like anything but the moon, but it turns out he likes waffles more than he likes the moon. So Saix got up early that Tuesday so that he'd be the first to get his waffles. But of course something had to happen on his way to the kitchen. There was yelling and screaming come from the opposite direction he was walking. Curiosity got the best of Saix and he went to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>When he reached where the noise was coming from he couldn't believe his eyes. Well he could believe Larxene was involved. She was always causing problems. She was a real pain in the ass. Saix wished that she'd never joined the organization. Hell, almost everyone wished that. Apparently, Larxene caught Demyx in her room reading her diary. <em>I wasn't aware she had diary.<em> That really pissed her off. Axel was holding Larxene back so that she wouldn't try to kill Demyx. "Demyx I'm gonna fucking kill you for reading my diary!" Larxene said. "I swear I didn't know it was your diary!" Demyx said. _ At this rate I'll never get to the kitchen._ Saix thought. "Alright you two break it up" Saix said. "You stay outta this flea bag" Larxene said. "_Did she just call me a flea bag?"_ "As second in command of this organization you will do as I say" Saix said. "I don't care if you're second in command, I don't care if you were president of the fucking United Sates I refuse to listen to you" the Savage Nymph said. "Well, if you don't want to listen to Saix then maybe you will listen to me" a familiar voice said. Axel let go of Larxene and faced the man standing in the doorway. Saix, Demyx, and Larxene did the same thing. "Lord Xemnas" Saix said. "So what seems to be the problem?" Xemnas asked. "This douche bag over here was in my room reading my diary" Larxene said. Xemnas raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "_You_ have a diary?" the silverette asked. "Yes, I have a fucking diary" Larxene said. " Number IX care to explain why you were in her room in the first place" Xemnas said_. While they are figuring this out, I can make my way to the kitchen for some delicious waffles._

* * *

><p>Saix was almost to the kitchen when the superior came out of a dark corridor. "Number VII, did finish those mission reports yet?" he asked. "<em>Oh crap<em>" "No I haven't sir. Saix said. "Well I suggest you get them done." He said. "Right now" Xemnas said. "Now?" Saix said. "Yes, right now" he said. "But I was just going to get-"You will not step foot in this kitchen until those mission reports are in my hand. Do you understand me VII?" "I understand sir" Saix said. "Good, now get to work" he ordered. "Yes Lord Xemnas" Saix said.

* * *

><p>Now that the mission reports are done, Saix heads to Xemnas' office to give them to him. He knocks on his door. "Enter" Xemnas says. "I have those mission reports for you sir" Saix said. "Good, let me see them" he says. Saix walks to Xemnas' desk and hands them the mission reports. "Hmm… interesting" Xemnas says. "Is there something wrong sir?" Saix asks. "No, it's just that you write such good reports. No one else writes reports like you do Saix" "Well thank you sir" Saix says. "You are dismissed" Xemnas says. Saix can finally get some waffles. As he gets closer to the kitchen, Saix can smell the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. He can almost taste those delicious waffles in his mouth. He's 1 inch away from stepping in the kitchen when he hears someone calling his name. "Saix! Saix!" the mysterious voice calls. Saix knows whose calling him. It's that pink-headed bastard Marluxia. "What is it Marluxia" he growls. "I need your help" he says. "With what" Saix says with annoyance in his voice. "Well, Vexen gave me this potion that would increase the rate a plant grows and well…. It kinda…. Um… backfired. "Backfired how?" Saix asked. "Well the plants did grow but now their attacking everything and everyone in sight." The pink haired man said. "What do you want me to do about it?" Saix asked. "Well could like destroy them for me please. You're the only member that's strong enough to stop them." Marluxia said. Saix sighed. "Fine I'll help you." Saix said. "Great! Now we have to hurry before they kill Vexen." Marluxia said. So they both ran to the garden.<p>

* * *

><p>"Watch out Saix!" Marluxia said. Saix dodged another giant vine. He jumped up and cut off the vine from the giant plant. It roared angerly at him. "Saix get outta the way!" Marluxia yelled. Saix turned around and was hit in the stomach with a vine. He felt the air leave his body. That really pissed Saix off. A blue like aura formed around Saix. His hair started floating. Marluxia realized that Saix was going beserk. Saix jumped up into the sky so high he could almost touch Kingdom Hearts. He came down slamming his claymore onto the ground creating huge creator under the plants. They fell into it and it instantly closed trapping the plants forever. "Wow, I was not aware you could do that Saix" Marluxia said amazed. "Yeah whatever" Saix said. "Now, where's Vexen?" Saix asked. "I'm up here!" the scientist yelled. Marluxia and Saix looked up and saw Vexen hanging from a very tall tree. "Well, you better go up there and get him Marluxia" Saix said. "Why do I have to get him?" Marluxia asked. "I fought the giant plants so the least you could do is get Vexen down" Saix said. " "Ugh, fine" Marluxia groaned. Saix made his way to kitchen for the third time.<p>

* * *

><p>Saix finally made it to kitchen. He was finally going to get some waffles. Right when he was about to grab a plate, Axel came out of a dark corridor. "Superior wants to see you" he says. <em>For the love of Kingdom Hearts! Will I ever get some waffles!<em> Saix made a dark corridor and stepped through it. "You wanted to see me sir?" Saix asked. "Yes, come have seat Saix" Xemnas said. Saix went over to the chair and sat down. "I heard about what happened in the garden" Xemnas said. "You did?" Saix asked. "Yes, and I think what you did was very heroic. Things like that should be rewarded" Xemnas said. "Your rewarding me for saving Vexen?" Saix asked. "Yes,and your reward is this…" Xemnas had been turned around in his chair and when he turned around Saix could not believe his eyes. Right there in Xemnas' hands was a plate of waffles. "I know you've been trying to get a plate of waffles all day and seeing as you've been busy helping others the whole day I got a plate for you" Xemnas said. "Thank you so much sir" Saix said. He took the plate of waffles from Xemnas' hand. He immediately stuffed his face with waffles. Saix felt like he died and went to waffle heaven. "Well, you must really like waffles" Xemnas said. Saix just nodded his head in response seeing as his mouth was stuffed with waffles. Saix finished the plate of waffles in 2 minutes. "There is also another reward that goes with the waffles" Xemnas said. "Oh, and what's that?" Saix asked. "This…" Saix couldn't believe what Xemnas just did. He was kissing him. Xemnas broke the kiss and stared at Saix. "Could you do that again?" Saix asked. "I will if you do something heroic again" Xemnas said. So every "Waffle Tuesday" Saix spent his time helping others. Everytime he did he got rewarded with a big plate of waffles and a kiss from Xemnas. Sometimes something even more.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Was it good,bad,horrible? Review and Saix Puppy Will give you a cookie!<br>**

**SP7**


End file.
